The invention relates to a light unit and an exterior mirror with a light unit as filed in the German priority application DE 102006022990.8 which is incorporated by reference.
Especially the invention relates to a light unit and an exterior mirror with a light unit with one or several lamps in which light can be guided in a light conductor material and in particular a flashing direction indicator light unit.
Exterior mirrors, in which a light function is integrated in the form of a flashing direction indicator signal, are well-known. For this purpose, a direction indicator module is integrated as a light unit in a forward-pointing back panel of the mirror housing. At certain areas of such a light unit there are often legal standards to be complied with in respect of the brightness of the light unit.
At the same time, light units are an important design element, which give a vehicle a “look”, with which an automotive manufacturer would like to make its product or its product family recognizable to the customer.